The present invention relates to magneto-optical data recording, reproducing, and erasing, by using a laser beam, and more particularly to a magneto-optical disk and a magneto-optical disk drive suitable for increasing a recording capacity.
Rewritable magneto-optical recording has been used for recording data of text and graphics files, and its performance, particularly a recording density has been improved by various approaches such as (1) using a laser beam having a short wavelength in data recording and reproducing, (2) shortening a track pitch and a bit pitch, (3) using a ZCAV scheme, and (4) using a mark edge recording scheme.
For example, JP-A-59-178641 discloses a technique of improving an optical data reproducing performance by using an improved recording medium without deteriorating a data recording performance. JP-A-3-22223 discloses a technique of forming a better bit shape by controlling a pulse train of a recording bit write signal to compensate for an influence of heat generated by a preceding bit write. These conventional techniques pertain only to a recording method, particularly to a method of controlling a recorded domain shape and a method of recording data at a high density, and are not fully sufficient for providing a function of a magneto-optical disk system which can record data at an ultra high density.